


Personal Disco Ball

by sinnie_bean



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boyfriends, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, K1-B0 Lives (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Being an Asshole, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Robots, Self-Indulgent, Tired Saihara Shuichi, at least miu and kokichi, based off an instagram headcannon, implied that everyone lives, k1-b0 spelt like kiibo, look at them so cute, low battery k1-b0, so peaceful, this is just my excuse to write wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnie_bean/pseuds/sinnie_bean
Summary: Kokichi needs music and lights for a party, and he's too broke to hire professionals.Why not just use Kiibo?
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 40





	Personal Disco Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finsterkiibo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finsterkiibo/gifts).



> honestly, this is just a self indulgent fic based off SEVERAL different headcannons I brought up in finsterkiibo's comment section on instagram. considering it a gift fic too because they deserve it since their work give me SO MUCH LIFE OH MY GOD (please go support their work its so fuckING CUTE uwu) <3

"Kokichi! I already said no!" Kiibo cried out as Kokichi kept touching his armor, looking for anything he could possibly take advantage of.  
"C'mon, Keeboy. You know I can't afford a DJ!" Kokichi whined as Kiibo jerked away from him. "It's only for 5 hours! Please?? Everyone's gonna be there! You don't wanna miss out on this"  
Kiibo sighed. Seriously, what was with this? He really should have never disclosed to Kokichi that he had a "party lights" feature as well as bluetooth connectivity. Actually, it wasn't his fault technically, since Shuichi had accidentaly connected to him while they were hanging out. Kokichi just happened to be passing by at the right moment and learned about this, unfortunately.  
This was the least of Kiibo's worries, since as long as Kokichi didn't find out about any of the other crazy features god-only-knows Miu installed in him, he would be fine.  
Probably.  
"Kokichi! Would you stop it already?!" Kiibo yelled, the purple haired boy backing up slightly. "Seriously, I'm not your toy! Jeez, gro-"  
Kokichi cut off Kiibo with a laugh.  
"Nishishi, you think you'll get nothing out of this? Who do you take me for?"  
Kiibo focused his gaze on Kokichi. As wary of this 'deal' he was, he couldn't help but be a little curious. Kokichi tended to have some strange ways of barganing, and Kiibo could speak from experience.  
"What are you... offering?" Kiibo asked, keeping his distance.  
"Hmm, let me think." he paused. "How 'bout I leave you and Shuichi alone for a whole day? A whole 24 hours. The full twelve times two. Whaddya say? Hm? Hm?"  
Kiibo thought for a moment. How was he supposed to know if he could trust Kokichi. His talent may (technically) be the 'Ultimate Supreme Leader" however Kiibo knew of Kokichi's lying habits and how that in of itself my be his talent.  
'Ultimate Liar' definetly suited him better, Kiibo thought.  
"How do I know you're not lying, Kokichi?"  
Kokichi smiled his classic evil grin, and spoke.  
"Why would I lie about something like that, hm? I know about your realtionship with Shuichi, I know how lovey dovey you are." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Frankly its a little gross, but I'll hold up to my word, if and only if you become my personal disco ball for the night!"  
Kiibo looked taken aback at Kokichi's, odd word choice. Personal disco ball, really? He sighed. Really, as hesitant as he was this really a deal he shouldn't pass up.  
Especially since it meant that he and Shuichi could be left alone.  
"Ugh, FINE!" Kiibo exclaimed. "You win. When's the party?"  
"Tonight at 8!" Kokichi exclaimed. "See you there, Keeboy!"  
Kokichi skipped off with a wide grin on his face.  
Oh no.

\-----

"Hahaha! Shuiiichiii!" Kiibo exclaimed as he rode atop Shuichi's shoulders. Unfortunately, Shuichi Saihara himself had to get tangeled up in this too. Kokichi had drained way too much of Kiibo's battery, and instead of taking him back to the dorms himself, had enlisted the help of Shuichi because he was quote 'too small and fragile'. "I feel like I'm flying!!"  
Shuichi smiled. As unfortunate as it was for Kiibo to be so low on battery, it was kind of cute, seeing him so happy.  
"Alright, let's get you plugged in at home, Kiibo." Shuichi laughed.  
They approached their apartment rather quickly, thankfully the venue Kokichi had chosen for his "party" was rather close by. Shuichi placed Kiibo down as gently as he could, quickly plugging him in as to not waste any more of the little remaining charge he still had.  
It took a moment for Kiibo to regain his senses, maybe half an hour or so, he couldn't tell. By the time he had registered hhis surroundings a little, realizing they were back home, he sighed. Thank god that was over. Of course, he hadn't retained many memories from the party itself since he had been drained of his battery so fast, but his internal clock read at 12:02 AM. This meant that this 24 hours with Shuichi had began!  
Speaking of, Kiibo thought. Where is he?  
Kiibo looked around for a minute before registering the weight on his left shoulder. Shuichi- Shuichi was asleep on him!  
Kiibo couldn't help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend soundly asleep, peacefully nestled up against his metal shoulder. The robot had a hard time understanding how Shuichi was comfortable resting his head on such a hard surface, so he gently picked Shuichi up and placed them on their shared bed, careful to avoid his charging cables.  
"You're adorable, Shuichi," he whispered, planting a small kiss on the detective's forehead. "Sleep well, godnight."  
Kiibo cozied up next to Shuichi as he felt himself warm up thanks to his battery charging. Shuichi snuggled closer in his sleep, sensing the warmth. And if that wasn't the cutest thing Kiibo had ever seen, he didn't know what was.  
Just as he was about to initiate sleep mode, he heard Shuichi speak, probably sleep talking.  
"I... I love you...K-Kiibo," he spoke, he breathing deep as he slept. Kiibo smiled and blushed a little, happy to be right next to Shuichi, especially after the events of the killing game.  
"I love you too, Shuichi," Kiibo spoke just before he went into sleep mode, absolutely content with how his life was now.  
Even if that meant he had to become Kokichi's personal disco ball once in a while.


End file.
